The Pothead Crusaders
by John Conquest
Summary: The CMC buy pot from a filly at school and they are wondering how its going to feel getting high off of marijuana. Im sorry for the horibble summary Oh yea i like to thank Dragonlord Daegen for a idea he gave me, thanks alot.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is my second story, i did this for fun and tell me what you think and what i should work on and give me some ideas if you guys have any, thank you.**

I do not own MLP:Fim

It was a normal day in Ponyville all the mares and stallions having a great day. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are in class while their teacher, Ms. Cherilee, was teaching them about the effects of certain drugs. She was telling them that they should never do any of those drugs at all since they can have a negative effect on the person using it. So the bell rang and it was time for recess and the three fillies went outside the classroom in a great mood and they noticed a filly with a trench coat and a pair of sunglasses on, she was standing in the dark corner and she whispered to the three fillies.

"Psst, hey guys you wanna buy some weed off of me it will cost you 5 bits per gram."

The three fillies where standing there and they thought to themselves that it couldn't be as bad as Ms. Cherilee told them in class, so they were pretty much curious and each of them have at least 4 bits each to spend on themselves. Scootaloo was eager to try it, let alone buy it; they all talked it amongst themselves and thought that they should try it once. So the three fillies put their money together and they have at least 12 bits, so they decided to start out fresh and only get 1 gram. So as they bought it from the pot dealer they got it in a little orange pill bottle that carried the marijuana, but they did not have a piece or bong so they bought a piece for 4 bits.

"Nice doing business with you fillies, come back anytime!" said the pot dealer.

"Do you guys think its right buyin' this stuff?" Applebloom asked her fellow crusaders.

"Yes, I'm sure it can mellow us out if we have any stress, especially when Diamond Tiara makes fun of us." said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe your right Sweetie Belle it can probably take out any stress" said Scootaloo in enthusiasm.

So after school was over they decided that they should go to their tree house and try out the pot that they bought from the filly at school.

"Are we almost there?" Scootaloo said with impatience.

"Yea were here!" said Applebloom.

So as they entered their clubhouse they all sat down in a circle around their coffee table, Sweetie Belle was holding the orange pill bottle that has the marijuana there and she opened it, as soon as she opened it she noticed the marijuana sitting there in the bottle, she took a whiff of it and she noticed that it smells very weird.

"The pot she sold us smells very weird you think that's normal?" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm sure it's supposed to smell like that." Said Scootaloo.

"You think we all should be doin' this? After all ah think one of us might get hurt or something" said Applebloom.

"Of course! I'm just so hyped to try it! And what can possibly go wrong?" Said Scootaloo with an impatient attitude.

"Yea what can go wrong Applebloom? so anyone got a match or a lighter" said Sweetie Belle

So Scootaloo found a small box of matches next to the window and handed to Sweetie Belle as she was packing the bowl. She lighted the match and put the flame on the weed and started to inhale, she inhaled pretty deep for 4 seconds and she exhaled the smoke and she started coughing a lot since it was her first time. It was Scootaloo's turn, Sweetie Belle gave the piece to Scootaloo and she lit up a match and lighted it up, she too inhaled deeply and 4 seconds later she exhaled the smoke, just like Sweetie Belle she coughed a lot too. Lastly it was Applebloom's turn and she was pretty nervous and started to hesitate.

"Whoa! I think I'm starting to feel it guys" said Sweetie Belle as her eyes are starting to turn red as they are hot boxing their treehouse.

"Here, it's your turn Applebloom, take it, unless you a chicken" Said Scootaloo pressuring Applebloom to take a hit.

"I'm not a chicken ill show you!" Shouted Applebloom as she was stooping to her level.

Applebloom took a hit out of the piece after she lit the last of the weed, she took a very deep hit and like her friends she coughed heavily and she started to mellow out and feel more comfortable in the tree house, all of their eyes are turning red as their treehouse is getting hot boxed by the three fillies.

30 Minutes later…..

As they are sitting in their circle, they can't help but tell that they have the munchies as all potheads have after smoking pot, and they are feeling very hungry as they are sitting there in their clubhouse enjoying their high.

"I'm so hungry, you guys wanna get something to eat?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Yes please, I'm starvin' my flank off!" said Applebloom

"Same here, let's go!" said Scootaloo

So they all walked to Sugarcube corner after their smoking session and they went to the bakery Pinkie Pie works at. Since they are stoned they do have uncontrollable laughter as well as red eyes and a marijuana odor. They thought no one would notice the smell or the look as they are walking to the bakery. So as they are walking a few ponies couldn't tell what the strange smell came from, they only saw three fillies just walking to a bakery and scratched their heads in confusion. As they arrived in the bakery they went up to the counter and Pinkie rushed to the counter to take the three fillies' orders.

"Hi girls! Can I take your order? What will it be today?" said Pinkie Pie in an excited tone

As the fillies are feeling a bit slow as Pinkie Pie is asking them questions in a fast manner, she can't help but tell that she smelled something funky off of the three fillies and she is checking out their behavior as well.

"Whoa! You guys smell funky!" said Pinkie Pie

"Uhhhh, what?" said Scootaloo in a confused tone

"I think she was saying something about a thing…" said Sweetie Belle as she snickering while still stoned

The fillies were so high they barley paid any attention to Pinkie Pie and they just decided to leave since they thought it was so boring and forgot the reason why they went there.

"No wait come back! You guys didn't order!" cried out Pinkie Pie after she accidentally slipped on a stick of butter.

So as they are still hungry and high they were close to Sweet Apple Acres close to Applebloom's house and Applebloom thought of an idea. She purposed that they should buck themselves a few apples to feed themselves they all nodded as they were still high and slow. After a few attempts while trying to buck trees while stoned only one apple fell and they didn't know how to split it so Sweetie Belle threw the apple at a tree with frustration and it split into three equal pieces, they tripped out when they say that apple being split into three equal pieces and started to eat. After they ate they decided to walk back to their clubhouse and when they got there they just sat there and 20 minutes later their high wore off. Sweetie Belle was staring off into the space while Applebloom was thinking about stuff and Scootaloo was in a chair taking a nap. So as their high wore off they all thought this was an interesting adventure and had a lot of fun, Applebloom opened a window and all the smoke went out, one of the things that stayed in their minds were that they don't know how to ditch the smell, and it was time for the fillies to go home.

**Will they ever get the smell off of them? Will they get caught?**

**find out next chapter of The Pothead Crusaders.**

**I apologize if this is a short chapter ill try to make the other one longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Got Caught

**Here it is everyone chapter 2 , hope everyone likes it and write a reveiw to tell me what i should work on or fetch me any ideas. Thank you!  
**

**Chapter 2: Almost got caught**

"What are we going to do? We smell like pot now!" said Sweetie Belle as her heart starts racing in fright.

"Don't ya'll worry ill find somethin' to cover up this scent" said Applebloom

As they stood in the club house afraid of being in trouble by their sisters or parents, Applebloom fortune ally found some perfume in a box they had sitting there full of stuff and she got it and it was a apple perfume, they got the perfume and sprayed it all over themselves and the tree house to cover up the scent of the marijuana they smoked earlier. Scootaloo left the tree house smelling like apples and she said goodbye to her friends and left on her scooter. Sweetie Belle also left and she also said good bye and went off to her house. As they all left Applebloom was by herself and she left the club house and went home. As she got there her sister greeted and hugged her, as she hugged her sister Apple Jack, She noticed that Applebloom smelled like apples but she did catch a hint of marijuana but she didn't know what that other smell was.

"So how was yer day goin'?" Apple Jack asking her sister a question.

"It was fine, Uhhhh me and mah friends went crusading and Uhhhh we had a great time!" Applebloom said with a nervous tone.

"Well I'm happy that you had a good day" Apple Jack told her sister.

Apple Jack was a little concerned with Applebloom's behavior but she tried to ignore it as she was taking a sip of her bottle of apple cider. Apple Bloom went to her room and thought of herself that that was a close one. So after that, she decided to take a bath to wash out any scent of the marijuana they smoked, after she finished she felt so much relief she decided to go to bed and sleep.

The Next Day…

The next day AppleBloom was walking to school and she saw Sweetie Belle. She waved to Sweetie belle and she decided to walk with her to school, on the way there they met up with Scootaloo, she was on her scooter and also decided to walk with them. As they were walking Scootaloo brought up yesterday.

"So guys, that was a good day right?" Scootaloo said.

"I don't know I know it felt so good smoking pot and calmed my nerves but my sister Rarity almost smelled the pot and I almost got in trouble, something tells me that if we ever think of doing it again we need a backup plan." Sweetie Belle said to her crusaders.

"You too Sweetie Belle? The same darn thing happened to me too, but mah sister wasn't so concerned but I was very nervous in front of mah sister." Applebloom said to Sweetie Belle.

"So you guys think we can do it again?" asked Scootaloo.

"If our day goes bad then maybe." said Sweetie Belle.

"Ah don't about this, something tells me that we might end up getting caught." said Applebloom with a worried look on her face.

"If anything we will be prepared next time, well will have all the things we need to pretend like nothing happened." Scootaloo told Applebloom in a comforting voice.

"Well as long as we don't get caught then I'm in" said Applebloom

As they got to school they entered the classroom and they took their seats. As class started there was many things going through Scootaloo's mind, she felt like she can get enough of the pot they bought yesterday, she felt a need to smoke a bowl and be in a mellow mood. She was whispering to Sweetie Belle while Ms. Cherilee was teaching the class a few math problems, Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle if they should get another gram during recess, she did say yes since Diamond Tiara was getting on Sweetie Belles nerves with her redundant insult: "Blank Flanks". Ms. Cherilee told them to stop talking in the middle of her lessons and the two fillies kept quiet till it was time for recess. When it was time for recess the three fillies went back to the pot dealer they met yesterday and asked for a gram.

"Hey guys, back again so soon?" said the pot dealer.

"Yea, were here to buy another gram off of you." said Scootaloo.

"Ok then what will it be?" the pot dealer said as she opened her trench coat revealing different types of marijuana.

"Whoa there are different types of pot?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sure there is! I got Afghani, Kush, Northern Lights, Purple Haze and much more, take your pick." said the pot dealer.

As the three fillies were surprised at the different types of weed they couldn't help but to try them all but they only had 10 bits all together and they were barley starting out, so talked it amongst themselves again and agreed on the one they should get for the day.

"Well take a gram of Purple Haze!" said Scootaloo.

"Ok, that would be 7 bits." said the pot dealer.

"7 bits? Last time we bought from you it was 5 bits!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Look, every type of weed has different value and effect, so do you want it or not?" said the pot dealer.

"Ok ok, here 7 bits." said Sweetie Belle handing over the bits to the pot dealer.

As they got the orange pill bottle with the weed, they left and went back to class, Sweetie Belle still thought it wasn't cool for the pot dealer charging them 7 bits for the pot, but she thought that if it has a better effect than the stuff they got last time it could be worth it. So as the class was over they decided to go smoke again but they made sure that they got everything planned out so they won't get caught. As they walking to the clubhouse a few thoughts go through Scootaloo's mind, she keeps thinking about all the different types weed she wants to try and as she remembered the filly with the trench coat showing her and friends the supply she has in her coat, she still was picturing the different colors of the marijuana they dealer has in stock and she was thinking about how good it would hit her if she got a hold of some the stuff the dealer had in her coat. So after a long walk they get to their clubhouse and they made sure that everything was set.

"Hey guys look what I bought yesterday!" said Scootaloo with a surprise up her sleeve.

"What is it Scootaloo?" asked Applebloom.

"It's a new lighter I bought, it's shaped like a dragon and it looks so awesome! It looks like its breathing fire!" Scootaloo said.

"Whoa that's cool! Let's try it out!" said Sweetie Belle.

"How did you get it?" asked Applebloom.

"I was in front of the store where they sold them and I asked some older stallion if he could get it for me, but I had to give him 6 bits, after he walked out of the store I got it." Scootaloo telling her story.

So they got their piece and packed a bowl that has the Purple Haze that they bought from the pot dealer. So as Sweetie Belle was the first one to take a hit like last time she try to hold it in longer and when she did and exhaled the smoke she started to feel the Purple Haze doing its magic. Scootaloo quickly grabbed the piece from Sweetie Belle and she light it up and she surprisingly went longer than Sweetie Belle and just like her she felt it pretty quick. Applebloom slowly reached for the piece in a hesitant state like before but she wasn't use to smoking so she quickly thinks to herself that she needs to loosen up and go with flow, so she lights it up and as she inhales it and holds it in and as she exhales she feels like she's in total paradise. So they are sitting in a circle and they are just so tripped out they just bring up random subjects.

"Hey, Hey guys *snickers* did you know they made a carriage that runs on water?*more snickering* water man, water! " said Scootaloo.

"*heavy giggling* Oh my gosh that is so weird *more giggling* Whoa my hooves are HUGE! It's like when I zoom in they get Uhhhh bigger!" said Sweetie Belle as she is tripping out.

"*giggling* Whoa! Did ya'll hear that, I heard like a tappin' noise *more giggling*" said Applebloom in a mellow mood.

"You are losing it Applebloom *giggling* oh my god *big laughter*" Scootaloo said to Applebloom.

Scootaloo thought of an idea, she found a mix tape and it had a lot of music that was made for potheads in her backpack but she didn't know it was pothead music, so as she played it from her tape player, the first song was I Am The Walrus by The Beatles, as they were laying on the floor listening to the music they were imagining stuff and it was one of the best trips they had ever since they tried pot. They were staring into space as the music was still playing and they looking at the ceiling with the smoke clouding up the whole room that they just hot boxed, they were all holding hands and laying down in a circle and just laughing and giggling as their high lasted, after that song, the next song was Because I got high by Afroman, Scootaloo and the others were prepared so they popped out a big bag of potato chips as they have the munchies and started to eat, they finished the whole bag In less than 30 seconds, they all burped and giggled as they are sitting there stoned with their eyes red, 30 minutes later as they were mellowing out and having a chill time, they heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice calling them.

**What will they do? How would they react? who is the person knocking their door?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Pothead Crusaders.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dashie joins in The Circle

**Here it is Chapter 3, I appreciate you guys leaving reviews keep them comming. Again i still would like to thank Dragonlord Daegen for some ideas. Please read and review and give me ideas if you have some, Thank you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Dashie joins in the circle

As the three fillies have their hearts racing when they heard the multiple knocks on the door, they had to let a lot of the smoke out the window and brought out a can of febreeze and sprayed the whole place till it stopped the smell of marijuana. As they opened the door they were very surprised at who was in front of them, It was Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo let out a little fan girl scream and was very excited, so the three fillies let her inside to know what she wants, as they entered, Rainbow Dash recognized a tiny scent of purple haze the fillies tried to cover up, She asked them if they smoked any pot here, the fillies lied to Rainbow Dash but it was pointless since she knows how high people act.

"Ok where is it? Come on I just wanna know what you got" said Rainbow Dash.

"We don't have anything I swear." said Sweetie Belle in her stoned voice.

"Don't give me that crap I know you guys are smoking pot, I see it in your eyes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok you caught us; we just wanted to know how good it felt smoking marijuana." Said Scootaloo in a she felt ashamed.

"Please don't tell my sister, She'll kill me!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Same here ah don't wanna git into trouble with mah sister either." Applebloom said.

"Guys, don't worry about it, I won't tell, but on one condition." said Rainbow Dash.

"What is it?" asked Scootaloo.

"You are going tell me where you get this stuff and when you guys plan on smoking again." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait what? You smoke too?" the three fillies said in unison.

"Yea, I usually do it once a month but the reason for that is because I don't have good connections and I'm sure you have great connections, I also think it can be fun smoking with three fillies."

"Sure, that sounds fun but if you're going to get in on this you need to pay up 5 bits." said Sweetie Belle.

"Yea, why not I usually got some spare bits lying around my cloud." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok then it's a deal! We'll let you know next time." said Scootaloo.

"HA! Next time? Let's smoke right now! I'm sure you still got some left over!" said Rainbow Dash.

So the three fillies did have some purple haze left over and they thought why not let Rainbow Dash smoke with them since she won't tell their family members about their little pot smoking habit. They all sat in a circle and this time Rainbow Dash was the first one to take a hit, she lighted it up with Scootaloo's new dragon lighter and she took a mighty hit and blew out the smoke and it literally filled the whole club house full of Purple Haze smoke, as she was done exhaling the smoke she got pretty high but not enough, she took another hit and this time she smoked it and held it twice as long as before and she just blew it out and the clubhouse ended up being foggy and that hit just got her good and she started to mellow out as her eyes are slowly turning red. After she took those strong hits, the next song in the mix tape was a song called Slow Ride by Foghat. As the music was playing, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to sing along to the song since she was sitting on the floor stoned with three fillies that are taking turns taking hits. So as the song keeps playing she was having a great time getting high with three fillies.

"Slow ride…. Take it easy….. I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right, Move to the music, we can roll all night, yeah!" said Rainbow Dash as she is singing to the song stoned.

"Oh my gosh I'm losing it *big laughter* and my hooves are still huge!" said Sweetie Belle as she was enjoying her high.

"What kind of things can't be made out of apples?" Applebloom asked herself.

"Uhhhhh, how about a carriage? That runs on water man *huge laughter*" said Scootaloo.

"*laughter* good one, I'm sure mah sister would like that joke *more laughter*" Applebloom said.

"I'm hungry, you guys got any food on you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let me check." Said Scootaloo searching their bag.

"Oh, right here! We got another bag of potato chips." said Scootaloo.

"Throw them here!" said Rainbow Dash in hunger.

As Rainbow Dash was eating, the three fillies looked at Rainbow Dash eating the bag of chips and Rainbow Dash ate the whole big bag of potato chips less than 20 seconds. The fillies were stunned, they looked at her if she hadn't eaten anything for a while, but as she let out a big burp and they just laughed it off together. As time went by Rainbow Dash was getting a bit bored and thought to herself that it can be 20% cooler, so she flew back to her cloud and back to the clubhouse in a very fast speed, since the fillies saw her disappear and saw her reappear they tripped out and thought she had magical powers for a moment, but then Scootaloo pointed out that she just went somewhere and back in less than 2 seconds since she was the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville. So as she came back to the clubhouse she had with her a bottle of Apple Jack Daniels, she screwed off the cap and started taking swigs of the whiskey, the three fillies were just staring at her drinking and thought that Rainbow Dash didn't drink but they were pretty surprised.

"Ah that hit the spot" said Rainbow Dash in a relieved state.

"You drink?" asked Applebloom.

"Hell yea I drink! It soothes me when I'm tense." said Rainbow Dash.

"But you're not tense." said Sweetie Belle.

"So, I still like to drink it!" said Rainbow Dash.

So the three fillies just shrugged and didn't care much, so they finished all their pot and they all just stared at the lava lamp they thought they didn't own and they just kept staring and they just kept tripping out on the beautiful array of colors that just keep moving around. The next song that came up in the mix tape was Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles, as they listen they decided to bring the tape player with them and just frolicked outside as they were very stoned and enjoying the song and had a good time outside their clubhouse.

A few minutes later their high wore off and since they had short term memory loss they barley even remember what they did when they were high, but as they woke up after their nap in their clubhouse, they noticed Rainbow Dash on the floor, she is drunk and high and she is just sleeping there like she was knocked out, the three fillies thought of an idea, Scootaloo handed Sweetie Belle a marker and she started to write on Rainbow Dash's forehead, after she was done the end result was the word lesbian on her forehead, the fillies stood there laughing hard since they think the joke was funny but true and anypony was going to laugh at her as well. As soon as Rainbow Dash woke up she saw the three fillies playing some poker and as Rainbow Dash was getting up still experiencing her small hangover, the fillies tried not to laugh, but it was hard for them and they kept snickering at their little prank.

So as Rainbow Dash said good bye, she headed off to her cloud and as she left the fillies were cracking up from their prank they pulled on her and they knew they she going to get them back, but they didn't worry too much since they think she wouldn't react so harsh to it. So after that, they decided to call it a day and clean up their mess and return to their homes, They brought out the can of febreeze and started spraying the inside while Applebloom opened the window to let the smoke out, so after they completely got rid of the evidence and the smell off of them and their clubhouse, they all went home. As each of the fillies were walking home, one worry keeps bothering them, is Rainbow Dash going to get very upset on their prank?, but they just hope she would be a good sport about it and just walked home with no regrets.

**Will Rainbow Dash forgive them for their little prank? **

**Will Rainbow Dash over react? **

**Find out in the next chapter of the Pothead Crusaders.**

**Sorry if this was a short chapter i did ran out of a few ideas but ill try to make the next chapter longer.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dashie's Reaction

**Hello everyone, thank you for your ideas everyone, well, this is it, the 4th chapter of The Pothead Crusaders, enjoy.**

**Please read and review and give me any ideas you may have, it can make my next chapter more legit.**

Chapter 4: Dashie's Reaction

The Next Day…..

Sweetie Belle woke up feeling great after she got high with Rainbow Dash and her crusaders. She kept giggling to herself about that little prank they pulled on Rainbow Dash, after that she took a bath she dried herself and went on to school. After she got to school she met up with Applebloom and Scootaloo, They all were talking about yesterday and how funny that prank they did on Rainbow Dash was. So the bell rang and they all went inside the class, they all took their seats and the teacher started teaching, as she was teaching, Sweetie Belle kept thinking to herself that it was probably a bad idea that they pulled that prank on Rainbow Dash.

"Sweetie Belle! Pay attention!" said Ms. Cherilee

"What? Oh yea sorry." said Sweetie Belle.

Ms. Cherilee continued to teach while Diamond Tiara told her to listen better next time and called her a blank flank again. So as the time went by , the bell rang and it was time for recess, so the three fillies were talking about the prank and were pretty worried that Rainbow Dash will be very upset about having the word lesbian on her forehead without her knowing about it. So they just hoped that she wouldn't be very upset at a little joke they pulled, So they all find that pot dealer and business was usual, they decided that they wanted to go with the Purple Kush this time, they thought the dealer didn't have it since they heard the different types of weed from Rainbow Dash, but surprisingly the dealer actually had some to sell and like the purple haze, they got charged 7 bits for the gram and then proceeded to go back to class till school was over. After the class is over they all walked to their clubhouse with their saddlebags full of stuff they needed, as they were thinking to themselves, they can't help but notice that when Rainbow Dash gets there she might have a bad reaction to that prank they thought was so funny. So a few minutes later Rainbow Dash went to their club house with a disappointed but also a mad look on her face, so when the fillies opened the door to the clubhouse they noticed that Rainbow Dash has a mad look on her face and the fillies had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Ok, which one of you bastards wrote the word lesbian on my forehead?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It was her!" shouted the three fillies in unison pointing at one another.

"This crap is not funny! I don't want anypony to think that I have a thing for mares." said Rainbow Dash.

"Were sorry, we thought it would be a funny joke to play, since you like pranks." said Scootaloo.

"I do like pranks, but this one has gone too far!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure that anypony doesn't think that you're a lesbian." said Sweetie Belle.

"Do you know what a few Pegasus told me while I was on my way here? One tried to hit on me and some others pointed and laughed at me just for having the word lesbian on my forehead." said Rainbow Dash.

The fillies have a shamed expression on their faces while Rainbow Dash is telling them how her day went yesterday. As she was done ranting, the fillies looked very sad and kept apologizing for their prank but Rainbow Dash was not amused and a little too mad to even think about forgiving them yet. So she brought out her bottle of Apple Jack Daniels again and started taking swigs trying to forget what she went through, The fillies were just staring at her taking quick swigs of the whiskey and she couldn't stop since she felt like drinking a lot, after a few minutes, Rainbow Dash passed out after she drank the whole bottle of Apple Jack Daniels, they felt that it was their fault that she is drinking a lot in front of them, the fillies are afraid that things might go out of hoof if she kept drinking, but as the fillies think to themselves "why would Rainbow Dash would drink so much?"

Scootaloo just felt like getting high again, they didn't feel like using their piece today, so they decided to roll a fat joint that would last them for hours, so Sweetie Belle reached into her saddlebag to find the rolling paper, a filter and a pink grinder she bought from a smoke shop in Ponyville (she bought it just by asking a older stallion to get the things for her for bits.) she handed the items to Scootaloo since she surprisingly knows how to roll joint. So the first thing that Scootaloo did was, she got the Purple Kush and she put it in the grinder and started to grind it till it was a good consistency to work with, so after she grinded it, she grabbed the rolling paper and the filter from Sweetie Belle and she started to roll the joint, so after she rolled that joint she licked it shut and it was ready to use. Before they smoked it, Scootaloo popped out a small bottle of promethazine in her saddlebag and she heard that putting promethazine on pot makes your high super awesome. So she got the small measuring cup that came with it and she started putting a small coat of promethazine on the joint, Scootaloo fired up that joint and after she took a big hit she was starting to feel it fast, Sweetie Belle also took a hit of the promethazine covered joint, after she took that hit she sat on a chair and felt like she was melting like a ice cube in a hot sun but for her it felt great she never felt like that in, ever. Applebloom took the joint and took 2 hits seeing if she can bite off more than she can chew, but in a way she felt like she can handle an awesome high.

"Oh my gosh that promethazine covered joint hit the spot *giggling*" said Scootaloo.

"I feel like a melting ice cube on my chair *snickering*" said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh my god *snickering* you guys are stoned *rolls on the floor laughing*" said AppleBloom.

"We should really get a bong *laughter*" said Scootaloo.

"I'll try to save up some more bits then." said Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash woke up from her "small nap", she can barely remember anything that happened an hour ago, she saw the fillies smoking the joint, she saw the joint on the table half way done and she grabbed it and took a hit so long, 75% of the halfway done joint was merely ash and her eyes immediately turned red and she keeps having uncontrollable laughter as well as she was slowly getting paranoid as well. As they all sat around their circle Rainbow Dash came up with a idea that the fillies would get a kick out of, She said that they should invite either Princess Celestia or Princess Luna to come over and get high, the fillies told her that it might be a bad idea but she interrupted them with a story that happened a long time ago that involved Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

So the story went a little like this: There was a party at the royal castle in Canterlot and it was a crazy party, everyone went wild and almost everypony was drunk at the party, Rainbow Dash was a little too drunk and she was with Fluttershy, they found Princess Celestia and Luna playing some Call of Pony: Modern Marefare 3 on Xbox online in Luna's Room. Rainbow Dash said hello to the two allicorns, they said hello back and told them to take a seat, after a few minutes of playing Princess Celestia got Luna with a 360 no-scope, the look on her face was priceless to her sister, Luna raged quit out of the game. So after that, they put the game away and they just talked amongst themselves for a few minutes.

Rainbow Dash popped out a bong out of nowhere, she had a small sack of Hash and she asked if they wanted to hit the bong, since it was a party the two alicorns were down to do anything, so they sit down and Rainbow Dash packed the bong with the Hash she has in her weed sack and she lighted it up and she released a lot of smoke after the first hit, she passed it to Celestia and she was a bit confused, but Rainbow Dash told her how it works, so she figured it out and took a pretty big hit, the hash was starting to make her relax, it was now Fluttershy's turn next, Celestia passed the bong to Fluttershy, she lighted it up and smoked the rest of it , as she exhaled the smoke in Luna's room they started to hot box the room. After Fluttershy took a hit, Rainbow Dash had to pack the bong again, after she did she handed it to Luna, Luna was a bit hesitant since she never tried it before but nothing stopped her, she just followed what the rest had done. She got very high after 10 minutes of passing the bong back and forth they were pretty much mellowed and stoned out, The four mares were very hungry and Celestia had to call a guard just to get her a bag of chips and 3 boxes of pizza, after a few minutes it arrived and the look on all of their faces was pure excitement. As they all opened the boxes they were having a feast, but not just any feast, they went all out, like if they were pigs in a farm, the guards outside were shocked at how fast they ate it and they were also shocked at the noises they made. The chips and the pizza they had, they finished it in less than 3 minutes.

After that they just listened to some music and they were so stuffed after that feast, Luna was having some uncontrollable laughter and Celestia kept staring at her Cutie Mark as she was tripping out on how big and small it gets as she was moving her flank back and forth. A few hours later they all started getting sleepy and more relaxed and as they were all getting more relaxed they slowly shut their eyes and they slept as if they were knocked out. The Day after that, it was morning and Rainbow Dash got a hangover and she saw Fluttershy on her forelegs sleeping like a angel and Luna and Celestia were still sleeping comfortably on the floor and Rainbow Dash had to wake up Fluttershy and she thought it would be best not to wake them up, so the two mares left and after that they barely remember a thing after that party.

"Wow! That's a cool story!" said Scootaloo.

"Yup, we all got high and it was really good, true story." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, we should really invite them over! If they are willing to try it a second time it can be totally legit." said Sweetie Belle.

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan Sweetie Belle, I'm sure they are lookin' to try out some different types of weed." said Applebloom.

"How are we going to make an invitation to them?" asked Scootaloo.

"Don't worry I got it all planned out." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok, well we all are lookin' forward to this, it should be mighty fine gettin' high with them." said Applebloom.

"Ok, I'll make a plan and you guys better stock up!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok, we got it covered, we have some bits for tomorrow." said Sweetie Belle.

"You better say ok, Oh yea what was I mad about?" said Rainbow Dash in confusion.

"Nothing, totally nothing!" said the three fillies in unison.

"Whatever you say, I'm outta here!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew away the clubhouse and went back to her cloud.

"Whoa what just happened?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"She said somethin about havin' the princesses over." said Applebloom.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we are ready anytime!" said Scootaloo.

As the day was slowly being dusk, they all called it a day and they all left but as each of them were thinking, they wonder if the princesses would actually go to their session and smoke and if it would be fun smoking with them. As their thoughts keep thinking about it they would be surprised if they actually showed up but they know it can be next week or tomorrow. So they all slept happily in their bed till the next day rises up for big adventure.

**Will they ever get the two alicorns to smoke with them?**

**Will it be totally legit?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Pothead Crusaders.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweetie Belle All Alone

**Here it is people chapter 5, sorry it took so long, I was very busy with a few things but here it is enjoy, read and review and if you have any ideas feel free to fill me in. Sorry if this was a short chapter ill try to make the next one longer.  
**

Chapter 5: Sweetie Belle All Alone

The next day rises up and it's Saturday, Sweetie Belle woke up feeling lazy and tired and she felt like she can't get out of bed. Her sister Rarity called out her name to tell her that it was time for breakfast, as she got out of her bed she was so tired that she literally slipped out of bed and fell on the floor and she got back up. After she got up she felt so tired and slow she went down stairs to start her day out with some breakfast that Rarity made for her. Sweetie Belle went downstairs and she almost tripped but luckily she held on to the rail, after she was done with that ordeal she finally got to the table and started eating some breakfast.

"Sweetie Belle? You don't look so good is there something wrong sweedums?" asked Rarity.

"No no, I'm ok, I just didn't get enough sleep" replied Sweetie Belle.

"Well you shouldn't stay up late, you need your beauty sleep" said Rarity.

"Yea I know" said Sweetie Belle.

After she finished breakfast she went back to her room to get a little more sleep after she got up from bed. As she got to her room, she laid on her bed and she was imagining how cool it would be to have a session with Princess Celestia and Luna at their club house or maybe they can be invited to go smoke at the royal castle at Luna's room, all her excitement was building up just like her hopes are as well. Sweetie Belle couldn't sleep now that she had breakfast and all of thoughts came rushing in through her head, and she just keeps thinking to herself "would it go exactly as planned?", after she was thinking she decided to go to Applebloom's house then to Scootaloo's house after. Sweetie Belle got her saddle bag full of her stuff and went off to Applebloom's house first, when she got there she saw Applebloom bucking apples with Apple Jack, she went up to Applebloom when she was having her short break.

"Hey Applebloom!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh hi there Sweetie Belle, what brings you to Sweet Apple Acres" said Applebloom.

"I was wondering if you want to go crusading with me and Scootaloo today?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Awww darn it I can't, my sis is makin' me buck apples all day today" said Applebloom.

"Ok, maybe some other day then" said Sweetie Belle in a disappointed tone.

"For sure I'll be able to go tomorrow" said Applebloom.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" said Sweetie Belle.

So after she left Sweet Apple Acres she was headed to Scootaloo's house. As she arrived to Scootaloo's house she saw a note on the door that said "off to the scooter shop, won't be back in 4 hours". After she read the note she sighed and left the house. A few minutes later, Sweetie Belle was walking into town and she walked by an alley, as she walked by the alley she saw the filly with the trench coat she knows from school and Sweetie Belle felt like getting high since she was bored and none of her crusaders were available. Sweetie belle walks over to the filly and buys some pot for herself.

"Alone today aren't we?" said the pot dealer.

"Yea it's just me, so what do you got for sale right now?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Well the only things I have to sell is Champagne, Purple Kush, and a new one I just stocked up on called Skywalker"

"Hmmm sounds pretty good, I guess I'll go for the Champagne for now, I'll be back for Skywalker soon" said Sweetie Belle.

"Daring today aren't we that would be 7 bits" said the pot dealer.

"Ok here you go" said Sweetie Belle as she drew out a sigh.

"Pleasure doing business with you" said the pot dealer.

After Sweetie Belle bought the pot she is going to smoke, she decided to smoke at her clubhouse and hotbox it by herself, and she walks and walks till she finds her clubhouse. She enters the clubhouse and she starts unpacking the things in her saddlebag, the things she unpacked were her personal pipe, a slice of cake, a bag of chips, a bottle of soda, the pot and a grinder. She lays the items on the coffee table they have and she grinds the marijuana in her pink grinder and she is packing a bowl in her fancy Sherlock Homes looking pipe. She takes a hit and felt nothing, she takes a deeper hit and still felt nothing, she takes a even bigger hit and it got her good, the champagne the pot dealer sold to her knocked her into next day. She was very stoned indeed, so stoned that she fell on the floor and took a 3 hour nap, then when she got back up she lost some of her balance and she accidently knocked over a vase they had in the corner and fell, she got up and she looked in the mirror only to see the redness of her eyes and her messed up hairdo, she looked banged up and she could barley control her movements well, she looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. She felt like she needed to get back home so she packed her stuff and ran out the door. but as she was high she felt more mellow and started to slow down, as she was 3 feet away from her house and she sees Princess Luna patrolling the night, she felt like saying hi to her, so she goes up to Luna and says hi.

"Hi Princess Luna, wonderful night isn't it?" said Sweetie Belle trying to not sound high.

"Hello Sweetie Belle and yes it is, why are you here so late, I'm sure your sister is worried about you" said Luna.

"Well it's not that dark and I'm 3 feet away from my house, so I'm sure my sister is not so worried" said Sweetie Belle.

"Ok then, did you get high today?" asked Luna.

"Uhhhh no, what gives you that idea?' said Sweetie Belle nervously.

"What easily gives it away are the red eyes, the marijuana scent, the messed up hairdo, and your short attention span" said Luna.

"No I'm not!" said sweetie Belle.

"You're not what? See what I'm talking about?" said Luna.

"Ok you got me Princess, but I was bored today and none of my crusaders were available, and Rainbow Dash told me you smoke" Said Sweetie Belle.

"Well it's true, but it shouldn't be an excuse to get high alone, it's not safe and yes I do still smoke but my sister Tia stopped after that party we had a long time ago." said Luna.

"Yea I know, Rainbow Dash told me the whole story. She wanted to invite you and Princess Celestia to come over and get high." said Sweetie Belle.

"Well…. as long as you have good stuff, then I'll consider it, but I'm sure my sister does not want any part of this whatsoever" said Luna.

"Oh ok well, we are all going to get together and meet at the clubhouse tomorrow and try out some new stuff called Skywalker, if you want to join us" said Sweetie Belle.

"Skywalker? Is it good? I must know! I'll probably show up tomorrow just to see how good it is depending on the stuff I have to do tomorrow." said Luna.

"Great! I guess ill expect you tomorrow then" said Sweetie Belle.

"Ok then little filly, I shall await the next day but till then I have patrolling to do, I'll see you the next day, farewell" said Luna.

"Ok then goodbye" said Sweetie Belle.

After she said her goodbyes to Luna she gets back home and she notices that her sister Rarity isn't there but she was too high to care at all. She gets to the fridge and finds some leftover cake, some salads in containers and a few other things. She was just tired and felt like going to her bed, she gets there and she puts her saddlebag on the floor and jumps on her bed as she was drifting off to sleep. Sweetie Belle was sleeping and she is having a dream where her fears have came to life and what she feared the most was her sister Rarity finding out that she was doing drugs which is illegal in Ponyville. She dreamt that she got caught by her sister and was put into a rehab center to get her clean, but actually made her go insane and was put in a insane asylum where she spends most of her days in a straight jacket with extreme paranoia, but luckily it was all a dream and she woke up and went to the restroom to wash her face and looked in the mirror but she was thinking that it can never happen but she is slowly get paranoid but she decides to ignore the dream and went back to sleep, as she is sleeping it got harder and harder to sleep but she stays strong and trying hard not think about it and eventually she finally gets some rest after the whole day she experienced.

**Will Luna be able to smoke with Sweetie Belle and the rest?**

**Will they get super stoned?**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Pothead Crusaders.**


	6. Chapter 6: Special Guest

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. If you have any ideas or suggestions or be a critic, feel free to PM me about it.**

Chapter 6: Surprise Guest

The next day rises up and Sweetie Belle woke up and she got up and went downstairs. She noticed that her sister Rarity was not there, she went up to the fridge and she noticed a note in front of her, she reads the note explaining were her sister has gone.

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_I went off to a trip to Canterlot for the weekend, I'll be back in 3 days. Please behave yourself and don't make a mess._

_Sincerely,_

_Rarity_

_p.s. when you go out please take care of yourself and lock all the doors_

After she read the note, she jumped in excitement and packed her saddlebag then came trotting out the door. She locked her door and packed a key under the mat also one in her saddlebag in case she needed a spare key. She headed off to Scootaloo's house first, as she got there she knocked on her door and surprisingly she was there, unfortunately she has a broken foreleg.

"Hello Scootaloo, uhh what happened to your foreleg" asked Sweetie Belle.

"What happened was, I got my scooter fixed and bought some spare parts and when I was riding home I went down a hill very fast then I fell and crashed" said Scootaloo.

"Ouch, can you still manage to walk?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Surprisingly yes, I able to walk, I just can't run though" said Scootaloo.

"Well ok, I was talking to Princess Luna last night and she says she might come over to the clubhouse and get high with us" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's great, but what about Princess Celestia?" said Scootaloo.

"Luna said that it was like a onetime thing or something" said Sweetie Belle.

"Ok then, wait here, I'll get ready" said Scootaloo.

As time passes by Scootaloo came out of her house and went off with Sweetie Belle to go to Apple Blooms house in Sweet Apple Acres. As they are walking they bumped in to the pot dealer at sugar cube corner. It was surprising at first but also convenient since Sweetie Belle wanted to pick up some Skywalker for her session at the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle fears that she may of ran out of the stuff or is expensive. Whatever the costs may be she has at least 18 bits in her saddle bag.

"What a surprise bumping in to you guys here" said the pot dealer.

"Yea same here, hey listen, I told you yesterday that I'm gonna get some Skywalker from you. Do you still have some in stock?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well I only have less than a gram left but it's enough to get you all stoned" said the pot dealer.

"Ok, we'll take it!" said Scootaloo.

"Hold on there tiger, this stuff is hard to get and it aint cheap." said the pot dealer.

"Ok how much would it cost?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"A gram of this stuff is 25 bits, since I have less than a gram I'll give you 50% off." said the pot dealer.

"*sigh* So 12 bits then? I guess that sounds legit, well this stuff better get us stoned for all its worth" said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, this stuff doesn't fail to impress" said the pot dealer as she gets the money from Sweetie Belle.

"It better not" said Sweetie Belle as she was leaving the dealer.

So as there day is still continuing they finally got to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applebloom. As they got there they found Applebloom and as she promised the day before, she will go with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to get high with a special guest. After all the greetings aside they go directly to their club house, as they get there they see Rainbow Dash in the clubhouse just chillin' in a chair. They were a bit puzzled since they usually lock up the tree house, but then they remembered that they always have a key under their welcome mat. The three fillies were surprisingly ok with it and didn't pay much attention to the whole situation. Sweetie Belle started unpacking her saddlebag on the coffee table, the items she unpacked was a few bits, The "Skywalker" that they bought, her grinder and an mp3 player she stole off of somepony from school.

"So what are we having today?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh you'll love it, it's called Skywalker" said Sweetie Belle.

"Skywalker? Hmm sounds pretty good, can't wait to get a puff out of that!" said Rainbow Dash out of sheer excitement.

"We have to wait till Princess Luna gets here" said Applebloom.

"Luna is coming over? Why didn't you guys tell me?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, forgot to mention it you, and besides what's your problem?" said Scootaloo.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that Luna is a hog when it comes to this stuff, I also didn't tell you the part where she stole a small sack of Kush from me, I was planning to sell that stuff but I found her wallet, hahahahahah" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well if anything, just have a positive attitude." said Applebloom.

"Fine, just as long as she doesn't hog most of it, I'll be fine" said Rainbow Dash.

As time goes on, Luna shows up to their clubhouse and knocks on the door, as they opened they were pretty excited to have a princess over to have a session with. Luna enters the club house and takes a seat around the circle and observes the fillies packing the pipes and bongs with the Skywalker she was told about. As the fillies packed the bowls that were ready to smoke, Sweetie Belle said that she forgot to pack some food for the session. When she made that confession everypony else sighed and awed at the delay of the session. Sweetie Belle proposed that Rainbow Dash should volunteer to get the food, as she heard her say that, she let out a big sigh and felt too lazy to do it, but she did it anyways since she is the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash flew out the door with the bits the fillies gave her and went to the food store. When she got there 2 minutes later, it was closed, that made her a bit agitated and went off to a nearby liquor store. As Rainbow Dash got to that liquor store she just grabbed the junk food and stuffed it in a plastic basket, went up the counter then paid for it and left. After that little errand she felt like it was a big ordeal she finally finished, but she now flies back to the clubhouse, with a bottle of straight vodka she brought from home. Rainbow Dash finally got back to the clubhouse and went inside and she saw that everypony started without her.

"What the hell?" I went off for 2 minutes and you guys start without me?" said Rainbow Dash in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry *giggles* it felt like a long time for you to get back here" said Sweetie Belle.

"Ughh, just shut up and pass it here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Geez calm down Rainbow Dash, there's no need to start something here" said Scootaloo as she is handing her the pipe.

"*inhales* ahhh yes, that's the stuff" said Rainbow Dash in a relaxed tone.

"Ok it looks like we all calmed down here, someone pass it around please" said Luna.

"Don't worry princess its cumin" said Applebloom when she was taking a hit.

So as the time went by they are taking hits after hits and out of nowhere Luna happened to have some shrooms on her and she figured that it would be a great trip with the Skywalker she smoked 5 minutes ago. So what Luna did was she took out the small bag of shrooms in front of the fillies and asked them if they wanted to try something new. The three fillies said yes and Luna handed everypony in the clubhouse one shroom, as they all ate they shrooms they gagged a little since the taste wasn't so good at all but what they realized is that they are in for a good trip. Another 5 minutes later, they were just tripping balls. Rainbow Dash is having a trip by looking at the colors of her mane while Luna is holding a cup to the sight of the moon thinking that the moon will go inside the cup and the fillies were just rolling on the dirty carpet while they laugh and sing alone to Strawberry Fields Forever.

" let me take you down

'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

Strawberry Fields forever "

*Laughter*

They all laughed and laughed as their high was taking over their minds, so many hallucinations were happening at the same time as they all are having fun. Their stomachs start to growl, as they heard this happening, they are panicking as if their forelegs were cut off. They thought there was a monster outside the clubhouse and they are afraid to go outside but as the growls happened again they thought here were monsters inside their bodies now. They wished it can stop, they were on the verge of going completely insane.

**What will they do now?**

**How will they react again?**

**Find out Next time on the Pothead Crusaders**


End file.
